Search and Inheritance
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: Season 2 of New Crew Member's and 9 months. Mika and Zolo are on a search to finding their family, will they find them? What will the two face on their journey? New and old characters from One Piece will be put in this story, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Tired of waiting

(This chapter will start off with what happened previous to the last chapter of two years and nine months just changed afterwards)

It has been twelve years since Mika and Zolo had to depart from their family. Mika was left on the Maiden Island where Luffy trained and Zolo was left on Zoro's homeland so that he can train to become a great swordsman. Marguerite was the one to take care of Mika since Hancock couldn't take site of Mika for oblivious reasons, but she did not try anything since Luffy asked her if she could stay on the maiden island. Today Mika was supposed to train with Marguerite however, she disappeared.

Marguerite (sigh): Not again, she is probably in the forest, the one place I keep telling her to stay away from. She is just like her father.

Once Marguerite entered the forest her eyes grew in surprise. There stood Mika standing tall with no weapons, facing the three legendary beasts of the forest. Each animal looked at her with hunger, ready to pounce. Marguerite was about to intervene, however

Mika: Don't Marguerite, this is my fight

Marguerite: Mika this is too dan-

Before she could say another word one of the beasts pounced towards Mika. Mika grinned in excitement and jumped towards the beast.

Marguerite: MIKA!

Mika: EAT THIS!

Mika punched the beast straight in the face. She punched the beast with a hard enough haki, to where the beast lost a few tooth's while it fell to the ground unconscious. The other beasts and Marguerite's jaw dropped to the floor at how strong Mika was. Mika landed on the ground gracefully and put her uncle's hat on her head showing no emotion. She then started walking towards the remaining beasts with her hat covering her eyes. The beasts were too afraid to even move. Once Mika was in front of them she looked straight at them

Mika:…..BOO!

The beasts yelped and ran off while Mika laughed her butt off. Marguerite looked at Mika in annoyance, she thought Mika matured but she is the same as she always is goofy and carefree, However Marguerite sees Mika like her father each day.

Mika: What did you think Marguerite?!

Marguerite: That was impressive but is this why you missed training?

Mika (nervous): hehehe um…

Marguerite: Mika you can't keep doing this I understand you want to let loose sometimes but you can't every time you don't feel like training.

Mika did not say anything and looked down in guilt. Marguerite sighed and patted her on the back. Mika looked up to see Marguerite looking at her with a smile.

Marguerite: Let's go Mika ok?

Mika: In a minute

Mika then walked in the opposite direction of Marguerite, Marguerite looked confused but started to follow her. Mika stopped on a cliff that showed the ocean she sat down and brought her knees to her chest and sighed. Once Marguerite caught up she looked at Mika with a sad look. Marguerite knew how much Mika missed her family, she was worse when she was younger, but she started having her way of dealing with it. When Mika was fourteen she found this hill and always sat here looking at the ocean, she sometimes cried as well. Marguerite sat next to her and side hugged her without saying a word.

Mika: I miss them so much….

Marguerite: I know… they will come back….

Mika broke from the hug and looked at her

Mika: But my Dad already became the pirate king!

It is true it was only three years ago it was announced Luffy became the Pirate King and the rest of their crew achieved their dreams, however after that broadcast the crew went missing and Mika was only twelve when it happened. She was so excited that she always waited by the docks as happy as ever knowing her parents would showed up any minute. It never happened.

Marguerite: They are probably-

Mika: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

Marguerite flinched

Mika: I'm sorry, I just…let's go back home….please (and yes they share a house together in the maiden land, that is where Mika stayed)

Marguerite smiled

Marguerite: ok…

The two walked back home in silence. Night fell on the island and everyone was asleep except Mika of course. She lay on her bed thinking of her family.

Mika: Uncles…Auntie…..Mom….Dad…. what should I do….

Mika's eye lids became heavy and she fell asleep. Mika woke up in a white room and she looked around but saw no one until

?: Well look at you

Mika turned around to see a man with black hair, freckles, a red circle's necklace and a tattoo on his left arm

Mika: who are you?

?: Let's just say I am a pirate just like your father

Mika: You know my father?! Do you know where he is!

?: I don't sorry…

Mika looked down in sadness but the man walked up to her and patted her shoulder

?: It's alright how about looking for them?

Mika: huh?

?: you heard me

Mika: But…I can't leave the island

?: Why?

Mika: My family may come back

?: True but would you rather wait for a few more years?

Mika stayed silent, she didn't want to wait anymore.

Mika: OK! I WILL!

The man smiled at her, he then put his hand on her head.

?: Awesome I'm glad I have an awesome niece

Mika: who-

Before she could say anything the white room around her faded, but she heard the man say one more thing

?: Just call me Uncle Ace!

Mika woke up and looked around her room; it was still early in the morning. She smiled and left her house quietly to the forest. Awhile later Marguerite woke up and decided to wake up Mika. However once Marguerite came into her room she see's Mika gone. She panicked and looked everywhere in the house, that is until it hit her.

Marguerite: THE CLIFF!

Marguerite ran to the forest and to the cliff. Once she made it she did not see Mika, however she saw Mika down by the docks with a wooden boat.

Marguerite: MIKA!

Mika looked up and waved

Marguerite ran to the docks and once she made it to where Mika was (out of breath) she talked

Marguerite: Mika…What…are…you…DOING!

Mika: Well im leaving

Marguerite: WHAT!

Mika: Yup!

Marguerite: WHY!

Mika: I have to find my family Marguerite, something bad may have happened to them.

Marguerite: But what about…staying here and…..waiting!

Mika: It would be better if I go and see than wait a few more years..._thank you Uncle…_

Marguerite: But…Ok but don't leave now

Mika (whining): why!

Marguerite: Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone first?

Mika: Oh right!...wait do I have to say bye to her!

Marguerite: Yes you have to say bye to Princess Hancock.

Mika: AWWWWW!

Marguerite did not understand why Mika and Hancock hated each other, but she guessed it had to do with Luffy. Later in the day every maiden on the island gathered at the docks to see Mika off. Most were crying while others were happy she made the choice aka Hancock. Mika put her bow staff on the boat along with some food and water. She hugged Marguerite saying thank you for everything and waved to the others.

Mika: Goodbye everyone! I Hope to see you all again!

Mika then got into her boat and set off to the nearby island. One of the maiden's walked up to Marguerite who was watching Mika leave.

Maiden: Do you think she will be ok, there are men out there!

Marguerite: she will be fine; she is strong and remember she is His daughter

Maiden: true

Marguerite: I already miss her…

Maiden: we all do, but you are right she will be fine. For now let's head back

Marguerite: ok

Marguerite took one last glance at the ocean to see Mika was out of sight and smiled with some tears in her eyes.

Marguerite: Good luck Mika….

End Ch.1

( also just a heads up in this story Mika is fifteen and Zolo is seventeen)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 guess who's back

Mika made it to the nearest city; however her boat was destroyed due to the sea monsters and her "accidently" using the boat as the battlefield. Right now Mika is walking through town trying to figure out a way to find her family and find a new boat. During her walk she did not notice some people, mainly men staring at her because of her figure (which she did have her mother's figure) and what she was wearing. She was still wearing the maiden's clothing which looked like a bikini with a cap on it.

Mika: Hmmm I wonder how I can find out where my family is? I could ask around but the maiden's always told me

_Maidens: MEN are EVIL! Stay away from them!_

_Mika: But Daddy is a man? So are my uncle's and my friend Zolo, they are not evil?_

_Maidens: well besides your family and who is this Zolo?_

Mika: That was an explanation that got me lecture for two hours.

As Mika was walking she saw a pub nearby and decided to go in there and ask around. Once she was inside she noticed the pub was littered with men who were drinking and causing chaos. Mika ignored them and walked to the counter. The men whistled at her but she paid no mind. Once she appeared the counter she saw the bartender and decided to ask him.

Mika: Excuse me mister

Bartender: well young lady what can I do for you?

Mika: I was wondering if you knew anything about the Straw Hat Pirates.

The bar became quiet until all the men in the pub started laughing. Mika was confused as to why they were laughing but the bartender answered.

Bartender: You are looking for them? Sorry I got nothing for you

Suddenly a man walked up o Mika and put his arm around her

Man: They are dead! Listen toots forget them come with me and become mine

Mika did not move but she started to shake

Mika: What did you just say?

Man: Are you deaf? They are DE-

Mika snapped

Meanwhile in the same tow a man with three swords and black hair is walking around the town lost.

?: _Great I forgot where the port was! Oh a pub maybe I can ask-_

Before he could think of anything else a man flew out of the bar unconscious. The man then heard screams in the pub and decided to investigate.

Meanwhile with Mika

Mika was beating the crap out of each man that came at her. Turned out the men in the pub were all pirates and she apparently knocked out the captain of the pirates. Once Mika finished them off she turned to the stunned bartender

Mika: Sorry about littering your pub! I thank you for your time and have a nice day! Mika then walked out the pub only to bump into the same man that wanted to investigate.

Man: My bad I didn't know where I was go-….Mika?

Mika looked up and looked closely at the man, she turned from confused to excited

Mika: ZOLO!

Mika engulfed Zolo into a bear hug while Zolo was trying to breath.

Mika: I missed you so much! How have you been?! Zolo?

Mika looked in her arms to see Zolo not breathing

Mika: ZOLO!

After Mika let go of Zolo for a few minutes he started to breathe again

Mika: Sorry!

Zolo: it's ok Mika, it's great to see you again Mika! You've…..

Zolo looked at Mika and realized what she was wearing. He blushed a little and turned his head

Zolo: Grown….

Mika (oblivious): You too!

After their exchange the two started walking and talking about what they have been up to over the years they were separated. As they were talking Zolo noticed that men were staring at Mika. Zolo became annoyed and decided to do something about it.

Zolo: Hey how long have you been on this island?

Mika: Um a few hours why?

Zolo: Have you seen a clothing store around?

Mika: You mean that one ahead?

Zolo looked forward and indeed saw a clothing shop. Zolo smacked his forehead in being stupid. Zolo grabbed Mika's hand and dragged her inside the store.

Mika: Zolo why are we here?

Zolo: Clothes. Change. Now

Mika: what is wrong with what I am wearing?

Zolo: Just do it

Mika: fine.

Once they entered the store they were met with an employee, luckily for Zoro she was a female.

Employee: Welcome! Can I be of service?

Zolo: Ya can you find some clothes for her, something better than what she is wearing

Mika: HEY!

Employee: of course! We have a wide variety for your girlfriend

Zolo and Mika's eyes grew wide

Zolo: SHE'S NOT

Mika: HE'S NOT

Employee: Oh! Im terribly sorry about that I sometimes jump to conclusions, anyway this way

Mika ( little blush): O-OK

Once they were on the woman's side Mika started looking around while Zolo waited for her, deciding not to enter. It was a few hours but Mika found something she liked.

Mika: Hey Zolo! Can you come here for a sec!

Zolo: I think im good

Mika: Stop being a baby

Zolo: I am not!

Mika: scardy cat

Zolo walked over to Mika in anger, he was about to tell her he was not a scardy cat until he saw Mika grin.

Zolo: what

Mika: got you

Zolo thought for a moment and sighed, figuring out what she did. After that Mika told Zolo to wait here while she tried on the new clothes. Once she was done she walked over to Zolo.

Mika: what do you think?

Mika wore a orange short sleeve shirt, short brown pants, and wore the same pair of shoes. Zolo was speechless for a bit but started coughing to get himself back into reality.

Zolo: It looks nice

Mika: Thanks!

As the two went to the counter, Zolo immediately paid for it and the two left the store. As the two left Mika started wondering.

Mika: Hey Zolo?

Zolo: Yo

Mika: where di that money come from?

Zolo: hm Oh yea I forgot to tell you im a bounty hunter

Mika: NANI!

Zolo: Iv'e been for years, but that is a side job?

Mika: side?

Zolo: you should know what my main objective is. You are also looking for them right

Mika nodded

Mika: Hey Zolo we should work together! I mean if you want, you do-

Zolo: Sure we are family

Mika: Ya!

As the two were walking they both noticed a man was following them

Mika and Zolo pretended not to notice until they were alone. Once they were they stopped walking. The man stopped close by. The man blinked and saw Zolo disappear. He looked around but found a sword near is neck.

Zolo: Who are you and why are you following us?

Man: I Am not here for you! I AM HERE FOR HER!

Zolo (getting pissed): Why? You per-

Man: She is my idols daughter! Straw Hat's daughter!

Mika walked over

Mika: You knew my dad! Who are you?

Man: I'm saddened you don't remember me, but you were only a baby. My name is Bartolomeo!

End ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Bartolomeo and new info

After Bartolomeo introduced himself Mika was trying to remember him

Mika: _Bartolomeo…. Where_

Zolo: oh great it's you

Mika: You remember him Zolo?

Zolo: I do alright

_Flashback_

_After the straw hats defeated Doflamingo and his family, the straw hats decided to relax in Dressora. The crew members on the Sunny decided to go back to Dressora since the chaos was finally over. Once they arrived Zolo jumped off the ship looking for either of his parents. It wasn't long because they were escorted to the palace. Once they arrived Zolo saw everyone in the dining room talking or stealing food. _

_Zolo: MAMA!_

_Robin turned around and smiled she was about to hug her son but Koala beat her to it._

_Koala: ZOLO! You have grown so much!_

_Zolo: Hi Koala!_

_Sabo: well well look who is getting bigger? You were such a squirt last time I saw you_

_Hack: Sir Zolo it is nice to see you again_

_Zolo: Uncle Sabo! I am not a squirt! Hi Mr. Hack!_

_As Zolo was being hugged to death he noticed a man with light green hair and a nose piercing going gaga at his family. Zolo broke from the hug _

_Zolo: Mama who is that man?_

_Robin: (sigh) this is Bartolomeo, you can say he is like our fan _

_Zolo: Oh _

_Bartolomeo: Robin sempai who is this?_

_Robin: This is my son Zolo_

_The moment Bartolomeo heard son he ran to Zolo and hugged him to death. Zolo was completely uncomfortable. Robin started getting angry_

_Bartolomeo: THIS IS THE SON OF ONE OF THE STRAW HAT'S! WHO IS THE FATHER TELL ME ROBIN SEMPAI! I- _

_Before he could say anything else Zoro put his hand on his shoulder._

_Zoro: I suggest you put my son down or you will answer to Robin_

_Bartolomeo put Zolo down_

_Bartolomeo: I am sorry Zoro sem- WHAT! HE IS YOUR SON! _

_Bartolomeo had a fangasm and Zolo and Zoro felt like they were about to puke; everyone else in the room sweat dropped._

_Sabo then whispered to Robin_

_Sabo: Can I beat him up now?_

_After that incident the straw hats decided to relax for the rest of the day before setting sail. The whole time Bartolomeo was trying to get closer to the straw hats especially Zolo and Mika. Mika thought he was funny looking so whenever she saw him she laughed. Bartolomeo tried to get closer to her so he can hug her but either Luffy or Nami stops him otherwise. Luffy was more terrifying to deal with since he went into father protective mode. For Zolo, Bartolomeo kept calling him master Zolo but Zolo told him to call him Zolo. Zolo couldn't take him, neither could the rest of the straw hats, at first he was annoying, but now he is just being a pain. When the day came for the crew to leave Bartolomeo tried to come with them but the straw hats told him no because there was no room on the ship, Luffy wanted to say otherwise but luckily Sanji and Usopp put their hands on his mouth to shut up. Bartolomeo was saddened but he came up with another plan that made him smile. Bartolomeo followed after them in his own boat with his crew for a few days and each time Zolo saw him following them, he would sweat dropped and decided to go train or take a nap, not saying anything to his family._

_End flashback _

Zolo:_ This guy never changed…._

Bartolomeo: C'mon princess Mika you have to remember me….

Mika: Bar- O! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU WERE THE FUNNY MAN!

Bartolomeo & Zolo: huh?

Mika: Well Whenever I saw him I thought his face was funny hehe

Bartolomeo (smiling with excitement): You think my face is funny!

Zolo (sweat dropped): That is not a complement

Mika: anyway why are you on this island Mr. Bartolomeo?

Bartolomeo: Aw just call me Uncle Bartolomeo! And I am here because I am looking for this man!

Bartolomeo pulled out a wanted poster of a tan young man with purple hair, bandaged arms, a red and black short coat, and blue eyes.

Bartolomeo: This man is brawler shishikyuu I am trying to find his whereabouts because he may know where the whereabouts of the straw hats! I hear that he was one of the last people to see them before they disappeared!

Mika: REALLY! WHERE CAN WE FIND HIM!

Zolo: We? Wait you don't mean

Mika: Let's team up!

Zolo grabbed Mika's arm

Zolo: Can you excuse for a second

Before Bartolomeo could say another word Zolo took Mika a few feet away and started whispering

Zolo: The hell you mean team up!

Mika: what is the big deal? He can help

Zolo: but he is one of those fan girls of our family!

Mika: and? He can help; I mean if we didn't meet him here we wouldn't have known this information.

Zolo: we could've

Mika: Zolo how long have you been on this island?

Zolo (looking in the other direction): don't worry about it _No way I'm telling her I was stuck here for three days because I couldn't find the Harbor _

Mika: C'mon Zolo please

Mika gave Zolo the puppy dog look, however Zolo was not affected

Zolo: No

Mika: wow Zolo I didn't know you were such a wimp

Zolo: what

Mika: I mean you are a bounty hunter and you can't even handle this. Pretty sad

Zolo: HEY! I CAN HANDLE THIS! HE'S COMING WITH US!

Mika: I knew you would agree

Mika smiled at Zolo, Zolo blinked for a moment and smacked his forehead.

Zolo: dammit… you really are auntie Nami's daughter

Mika: hehehe I am and I take that as a compliment

The two then walked over to the patient Bartolomeo.

Mika: Uncle Bartolomeo where was this guy last scene?

Bartolomeo: well last I heard he was heading to Dressrosa to participate in the coliseum tournament this year.

Mika: YOSH! DRESSROSA HERE WE COME!

Zolo: great…. _If this guy tries anything on Mika or our plans he will answer to me_

The three first went to the store to stock up on food because it would take a few days before they would reach Dressrosa. After getting food they headed to the docks and decided to take Zolo's boat, since Bartolomeo's was too small and Mika's was ruined (think of the boat that Luffy, Nami and Zoro had in the beginning). The three set off to Dressrosa, ready to find this man and find answers about the straw hats. During their travel Zolo realized something

Zolo: Hey Bartolomeo aren't you the captain of a pirate crew?

Bartolomeo: I was but I quit

Mika: Why Uncle?

Zolo:_ Stop calling him that Mika_

Bartolomeo: simple, they wanted to keep eating people and I didn't so I left

Zolo and Mika's eyes widened

Mika: You w-were a CANNIBAL!

Zolo: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU!

Bartolomeo looked at the two with a bland expression

Bartolomeo: and?

Mika: You're done eating people though right?

Bartolomeo smiled a giddy smile

Bartolomeo: Of course princess Mika! You and Zolo are safe with me!

Zolo: _somehow I doubt that_…._this is going to a long ride…._

End ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone I am sorry to say but I am thinking of discontinuing this story due to the fact that my original story was not going to put the straw hats in it till the very end. If you would still like me to write the story out leave a review and an idea you may want happen because with this story I lately couldn't think of anything to write about after Dressrosa. I hope to hear back from you guys and thanks again for reading my story New Crew members and 9 months!


End file.
